Talk:Malefic Fencer
Testimonials :*Easily soloed by level 53 PUP/DNC (Did not start fight with automation out due to fears of having her go away and not being able to activate her. Took a few hits before she came was activated and ready for battle but otherwise it was fine.) - Saintjude / Fenrir :*Easily Soloed by level 46 RDM/NIN :*Easily Soloed by level 47 DRG/WAR :*Easily Soloed by level 41 RDM/WHM :*Easily soloed by level 48 mnk/war :*Easily soloed by level 43 BST/DNC (Charm is lost after trade and you can't charm local mobs to assist.) :*Easily soloed by level 66 mnk/dnc :*Soloed by 33DRG/WHM using Spirit Surge. :*Easily soloed by level 55 PUP/DNC (without automaton) :*Easily soloed by level 55 SMN/BLM (for warp) :*Soloed by 35DNC/MNK. Easy but long battle. :*Easily soloed by level 41 DRK/DNC without samba and waltz. :*Very easy solo by 44DRG/DNC. Didn't use any sambas or waltzs, and didn't get enough TP for a WS, killed it too quick.--Vred13v 01:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed by level 43 BLM/NIN by sleep-nuke method. :*Very Easily soloed by SMN45/WHM22.Used Ifrit and Double Punch. :*Crushed by 74DRG/30SAM - Note: Checked the "Level Restriction" and it did not seem to have any effect. still showed at full strength. Javarr 22:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as 31SAM/DNC, barely - Started with 300%tp, and used 2hour. Tachi: Enpi > Tachi: Enpi > Distortion > Tachi: Enpi > Tachi: Enpi.--Vred13v 01:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :*Owned as 69PLD/DNC34, took a couple hits and then Vorpal Blade owned it. Didnt need to do anything else. Arkitan :*Easily Soloed by level 36 BST/WHM - Called Crab Familiar after NM popped.--Jscott1277 17:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :*Easily Duoed by level 30 BLU/DNC and 30 BLU/WHM :*Easily Soloed by level 38 BLU/DNC. Augment Testimonials :*Augment applied: MND+1, +1 to a Mohbwa Sash. :*Augment applied: Wind resist +1 to Tropical Punches. :*Augment applied: HP-2, MP+2, INT-1, MND+1, CHR-1, Ice resist +1 to Sandals. :*Augment applied: Dex-1, Vit-1, Agi+1, Ice Resist +3, Thunder Resist +2 to Claws +1 :*Augment applied: Resist vs Wind +1, Resist vs Lightning +1, Resist vs Dark +1 to Cotton Kyahan Cjudge 14:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: MND+1, +7 to Spike Necklace. --Tataru 18:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: Kaiser sword recieved wind +1, Earth +2, and "Resist Silence" +1 :*Augment applied: Trader's Saio recieved Hp-6 Mp+6 and "Resist Stun" +1 :*Augment applied: Custom M Gloves recieved MP +3 :*Augment applied: Custom M Gloves received +3 -3. :*Augment applied: Def+1 Resist Stun +1 and Int +1 to Centurion's Scale Mail :*Augment applied: Resist vs. Water +9 to Battle Gloves :*Augment applied: Resist vs. Darkness +10 & Resist Paralyze +1 to Mercenary Captain's Doublet . :*Augment applied: INT+2, +12 to Mercenary Captain's Doublet. --Ithinayos :*Augment applied: AGI+1, +3 +5. to Royal Squire's Halbred --Dawezy 04:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: HP-1, MP+1, +4 +6. to Cotton cape +1 Sethimothy 08:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: AGI-1, INT+1, MND-1 to Devotee's Mitts --Kroot 10:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :**Augment almost duplicated: INT+1, MND-1 CHR-1 to Devotee's Mitts Windsday, Last Quarter --Xauna 15:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: dark+4 on Noct Brais +1 --alexander.symon 1100 Lightsday Waxing Cresent 14% :*Augment applied: Resist vs. Fire +7; Resist vs. Poison +1 to Centurion's Mail :*Augment applied: Eisenburst:HP-1,MP+1,"Resist Paralyze"+1 :*Augment applied: Battle gloves:AGI-1, INT+1, MND-1, +6 --Novam :*Augment applied: Martial Slacks: "Wind +5" Winds day @ 5:26 Vana Time Full Moon 98% :*Augment applied: Shaman's Belt +1 Mind--DarkTrance 07:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: +4 to Magna M Ledelsens --Nelrith :*Augment applied: Battle gloves: +8 :*Augment applied: Dodge Earring: +7. 2 Dodge Earrings, on 2 seperate occasions, same augment. Also got Resist Stun +2 on a Federation Gi -Ailuros, Caitsith :*Augment applied: Seer's Tunic: AGI+1 Firesday - Cortana, Diabolos :*Augment applied: Republic subligar: DEX-1, VIT-1, AGI+1 :/ --Natica 00:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: +6 to Spike Necklace on Lightsday 52% Waning -- :*Augment applied: Wolf Gorget: + 5, + 5, + 5 -- LQM 48% Thunder Weather Fourtwenty 00:51, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: Light -3,Dark +3 to Holy Phail (Scrye ~ Asura) :*Augment applied: MP +1, Dark +2 to Kingdom Trousers :*Augment applied: Noct Doublet: MP+6 INT+1 MND-1 CHR-1 (Arianaos) :*Augment applied: Centurion's Sword - Dark Resistance +2 Javarr 22:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: Magna M Ledelsens: +5 +4 & Magna Gauntlets +10 --Zauath 01:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :*Augment applied: +9 to Magna Gauntlets. --Nelrith :*Augment applied: +6, +5, +2 to Kanesada. --Arkitan :*Augment applied: Chakram: + 1, + 1, + 1 -- Waxing Gibbous 83% Light day at 23:00 :*Augment applied: INT +1,Wind +4 to Seer's Pumps (Scrye ~ Asura) :*Augment applied: Clear Earring HP -2 MP +2 +3;